As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,759,254; 4,354,494; 4,881,553; and 4,906,242; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse condom constructions that are equipped either with tethering means or with reinforcing means.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented constructions are uniformly deficient with regard to the facts that to date no one has produced a condom construction that employs both tethering and reinforcing means in a single condom construction, nor do the condom manufacturers take into account the problems that are encountered by males who are at a minimum to be politely described as generously endowed.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need not only among the small segment of males who are blessed by nature as it were, but also to the male population in general for a new type of condom construction that employs both reinforcement to the walls of the condom but also a means of securely fastening the condom to their genitals; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.